Persaingan Antar Uchiha
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata harus bersaing dengan saudara kandungnya. Bagaimana perjuangannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Siapa yang ia pilih? / "Apa maksudmu? Rahasia besar apa?" / " Hyuuga Hinata," / R&R please / TWOSHOOT / COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Persaingan Antar Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Pair : Sasuhina**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata harus bersaing dengan saudara kandungnya. Bagaimana perjuangannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Siapa yang ia pilih?**

**Warning: AU, Typo, SemiOOC, DLDR dll**

**Happy reading minna-san**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi ini hari sangat cerah. Matahari menampakkan sinarnya dengan sempurna. Burung-burung pun menyambut pagi ini dengan kicauan yang riang. Seorang perempuan berambut indigo berlari dengan langkah yang cepat agar sampai di sekolah dengan cepat. Pukul 06.45 gadis tersebut sampai dikelas.

" Selamat pagi Hinata-chan," sapa Sakura dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

" Selamat pagi Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata disertai senyum yang terlihat manis di mata siapapun.

"Bangun kesiangan lagi Hinata?" tanya Ino yang segera bergabung dengan Hinata dan Sakura disertai kedatangan Shion dan Temari.

" Hehe, iya," Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Bel berbunyi pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai, seorang guru berambut perak mencuat dengan masker menutupi wajahnya datang dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas hasil ulangan.

" Selamat pagi," sapa Kakashi-sensei ramah.

" Selamat pagi," jawab murid-murid serempak.

" Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan minggu kemarin," Kakashi-sensei memberikan pengumuman kepada siswa didiknya.

Semua murid di kelas tersebut langsung tegang, terkecuali seorang murid yang selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia merupakan siswa terpopuler, mengapa?karena dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, siswa tertampan, terpintar, terkaya, dan lain sabagainya. Dia merupakan siswa paling diincar oleh seluruh siswi-siswi Konoha High School. Beberapa anak telah maju untuk mengambil hasil ulangan yang rata-rata nilainya dibawah nilai standar. Mereka kembali dengan wajah lesu.

" Hyuuga Hinata," panggil Kakashi-sensei serta mengamati nilai ulangan siswinya tersebut.

Hinata segera maju kedepan kelas untuk mengambil hasil ulangannya. Ketika melihat nilainya, ia amat kecewa. ' Huh, sudah kuduga nilaiku tidak tuntas ',batinnya. Ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Sakura.

" Berapa nilai Matematikamu Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura antusias. Ia memang sangat perhatian kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Hanya 70, bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Hinata dengan wajah kecewa.

" Tidak usah cemberut begitu, aku juga hanya dapat 65, hhe," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang ceria.

Pelajaran Matematika selesai dengan dibunyikannya bel 4 kali, Kakashi-sensei segera keluar kelas dengan memberi pesan cukup singkat tapi berisi kepada murid didiknya.

" Baiklah anak-anak, dengan hasil ulangan ini kuharap kalian akan belajar lebih giat lagi, dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke selamat, kau mendapat nilai sempurna," kata Kakashi-sensei seraya meninggalkan kelas.

Seluruh kelas segera memuji Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja hanya siswinya. Tapi hanya satu siswi saja yang tidak memujinya, yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Ia segera meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah, tempat yang paling digemarinya untuk memakan bento yang dibawanya.

" Huh, menyebalkan sekali," gumam Sasuke lirih, tetapi teman sebangkunya, Naruto mendengarnya.

" Kau bilang apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

" Hn, bukan apa-apa," sahut Sasuke.

" Kau memang selalu aneh," kata Naruto seraya meninggalkan kelas untuk memata-matai(?) Sakura.

~0~

Bel 3 kali menandakan bahwa jam sekolah telah usai, Beberapa puluh siswi-siswi segera berkumpul hanya untuk menyaksikan Uchiha Sasuke pulang. Nampaknya Sasuke sedang badmood sehingga wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Sampai dirumah Sasuke segera menulis diary-nya.

'Hari ini sama saja dengan hari kemarin. Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Dia tetap cuek, dan terlihat tidak memedulikan aku sama sekali. Waktu semuanya memujiku, termasuk teman-teman dekatnya, dia malah keluar kelas untuk memakan bento. Sungguh dia adalah perempuan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, itulah mengapa aku menyukainya. Dia seperti ibuku, tidak cerewet, sederhana, baik, sopan, manis, cantik, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang positif darinya.'

Sasuke segera menutup buku diarynya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya, segera ia bergegas untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya kedua saudaranya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'bolehkah kami masuk?'.

Sasuke memperlebar jalan untuk masuk ke kamarnya agar kedua saudaranya-Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sai-dapat masuk dengan mudah. Setelah ketiganya masuk kekamar, mereka lalu mendudukkan diri mereka di sisi kamar tidur.

" Ada apa kesini?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Wajahnya menampakkan tanda tanya besar. Jarang sekali saudaranya berkunjung kekamarnya.

" Kami tahu rahasia besarmu Sasuke," jawab Sai dengan senyuman palsu di wajahnya.

" Apa maksudmu?rahasia besar apa?" Sasuke menanggapi pernyataan Sai dengan wajah bingung.

" Hyuuga Hinata," sahut Itachi dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Wajahnya pun tak luput dari senyuman.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya perlahan, tubuhnya menegang, ia amat takut jika rahasia besarnya terbongkar. Ia tidak menyangka rahasia yang dipendamnnya selama ini begitu cepat terbongkar. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mereka tahu?apakah mereka membaca buku diary-ku?padahal aku menyimpannya dengan hati-hati.

" Kenapa diam Sasuke?apakah kau mau berpura-pura tidak tahu?apakah kami perlu mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Sai dengan senyum yang menawan(?).

" I-Itu..," Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah tegang, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sangat malu, wajah stoic yang biasanya ia pasang berubah menjadi wajah dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

" Hahahahahaha, kau tahu Sasuke? wajahmu sangat lucu," seru Sai dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya menahan bingung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sai, tadi wajah Sai serius, tetapi dalam sekejap menjadi lucu(?).

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi biasa dan tidak merona lagi.

" Aku baru tahu kalau adikku yang katanya tampan ini sangat mudah dikerjai," kata Itachi sambil menutup mulut agar tidak tertawa.

'Huft, untunglah mereka hanya bercanda, dan mereka tidak tahu rahasiaku sebenarnya' batin Sasuke. Ia tidak menanggapi celotehan saudaranya.

" Tapi...," jeda Sai dengan wajah kembali serius " ...ngomong-ngomong tentang Hyuuga Hinata, apa kalian tahu berita yang tengah populer di Sekolah kita?" sambung Sai.

" Emm, belum. Memangnya tentang apa?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke pun menyimak apa yang dibicarakan Sai.

" Katanya Hyuuga Hinata naksir si Naruto ya?tadinya sih aku tidak percaya, tapi ketika melihat Hyuuga berbicara dengan Naruto dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang memerah, sepertinya gosip itu memang benar," terang Sai dengan wajah layaknya detektif.

" Benarkah?aku sih sering dengar tentang gosip itu, tapi aku tidak mempercayainya. Masa' Hyuuga yang manis nan cantik itu menyukai orang macam Naruto?, kan lebih cocok denganku,hhe," sahut Itachi santai tanpa memedulikan mata Sasuke yang tengah memelototinya.

" Memang sih Hyuuga memang cantik, tapi kalau denganmu jadi lebih tidak cocok lagi. Hyuuga lebih pantas denganku yang tampan ini. Lagipula aku menyukainya dari kelas satu. Dia juga sering tersenyum kepadaku. Jadi aku lebih mempunyai peluang daripada kau kan?dan kau juga lebih tua darinya. Sedangkan aku yang seumuran dengannya pasti lebih cocok dengannya. hhe," jawab Sai panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang dari tadi menyimak hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati melihat kedua saudaranya yang bertengkar memperebutkan Hinatanya-menurutnya-yang cantik nan manis. Berani-beraninya mereka menyebut Hinata pantas dengan mereka, apa-apaan itu?batin Sasuke dongkol.

" Sudahlah hentikan, berisik tahu. Sebaiknya kalian keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga," kata Sasuke lesu. Ia tidak menyangka akan mempunyai rival baru. Belum juga rival lamanya-Hyuuga Neji- kalah, kini ia harus mengalahkan rival yang baru-saudaranya-yang sangat sulit ditaklukan dikarenakan wajahnya setara dengan Sasuke. Neji juga tampan sih.

Hari Senin adalah hari untuk berpindahnya bangku. Sasuke sangat mengharapkan dapat duduk satu bangku dengan Hinata, begitu juga dengan Sai. Tetapi dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Sai, Sai duduk dengan Hinata sementara Sasuke dengan Tenten. Sungguh hari yang beruntung bagi Sai dan hari yang sial bagi Sasuke. Duduk dengan Tenten juga tidak sial juga, karena Tenten tidak seperti siswi lainnya yang sangat berisik, seperti Karin, Tayuya. Dan yang Sasuke ketahui Tenten suka dengan kakak Hinata-Neji-sehingga membuat Sasuke bingung, apa sih yang dilihat dari Neji oleh Tenten?.

Saat istirahat seperti biasa Hinata akan memakan bentonya di atap sekolah. Sai juga ikut, semenjak mereka duduk sebangku, mereka semakin dekat membuat Sasuke semakin cemburu. Apalagi ketika sampai dirumah Sai selalu pamer dengan Itachi dan Sasuke mengenai kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Sehingga tak jarang Itachi bertengkar(?) dengan Sai membuat Mikoto-ibu mereka- heran karena biasanya mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Sehingga Mikoto menanyakannya dengan Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan jawaban singkat oleh Sasuke." Soal cewek"

TBC

Author`s Note :

Pertama-tama hana berterima kasih kepada readers yang telah membaca fanfic abal-abal ini, ini kedua saya loh ^o^, semoga fanfic yang gaje ini tidak meruntuhkan semangat readers (?) saya sangat berterima kasih apabila readers memberikan kritik dan saran dengan cara review atau PM,

Apabila reviewsnya banyak, maka hana lanjutkan, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya-mungkin-.

Akhir kata dari saya jaa ne, arigatou gozamaisu...

Ganbatte minna-san ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

**Persaingan Antar Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Pair : Sasuhina**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Summary : Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata harus bersaing dengan saudara kandungnya. Bagaimana perjuangannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Siapa yang ia pilih?**

**Warning: AU, Typo, SemiOOC, DLDR dll**

**Happy reading minna-san**

**Chapter : 2**

Hari semakin berlalu yang membuat Hinata juga akrab dengan Itachi. Hinata menjadi akrab dengan Itachi karena Sai sering mengajaknya mengerjakan PR dan belajar bersama. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Sai agar dia dan Hinata semakin dekat.

Dan setelah sekian lama Sasuke menginginkan kesempatan belajar berdua dengan Hinata, akhirnya kesampaian juga. Saat itu Sai mengajak mengerjakan PR bersama, dan tiba-tiba Sai dan Itachi disuruh Fugaku-ayah mereka-untuk datang kekantor karena ada urusan penting mendadak. Dan dengan terpaksa Sai dan Itachi meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan Sasuke karena Mikoto sedang belanja dengan teman lamanya.

Hinata belajar di ruang tamu karena disuruh Sai, Sai berlaku begitu karena agar Hinata aman dari Sasuke.

Ketika Hinata sedang mengerjakan soal yang menurutnya sangat sulit, Sasuke datang dengan membawa minuman dan camilan. Hinata tidak mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke karena dia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan soalnya. Hingga suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

" Apakah sebegitu menariknya soal tersebut sehingga kau tidak menghiraukanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kekecewaan.

" Eh, m-maaf aku t-tidak melihatmu." sahut Hinata dengan wajah merona, baru kali ini ia dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

" Tidak apa-apa, yang kau lihat kan hanya Sai," kata Sasuke.

" M-maaf, a-apa m-maksud Uciha-san b-berkata b-begitu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat imut menurut Sasuke.

" Aku...,"jeda sebentar, Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar,"...hanya tidak suka kau dekat-dekat Sai," ucap Sasuke lemas. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

" K-kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tidak sadar, Sasuke menatap lavendernya intens. " M-maksudku Uchiha-san," ralat Hinata cepat dengan tatapan ke bawah.

" Barusan kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang menyeringai. Ia sangat senang Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Walaupun setelah itu ia meralatnya.

" M-maaf, b-bukan m-maksudku u-untuk..," sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke telah memotongnya.

" Tetaplah memanggilku seperti itu, aku pun akan memanggilmu 'Hinata-chan'," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas.

" B-baiklah, l-lalu k-kenapa Sasuke-kun m-menyuruhku agar aku t-tidak dekat-dekat Sai?" tanya Hinata polos.

" Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu!" sambar Sasuke tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, setelah ia sadar apa yang diucapkannya ia langsung menunduk dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, wajahnya sangat merah. Setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata membuka percakapan.

" A-apakah kau s-serius?" tanyanya.

" Tentu saja aku serius, ketika kau dekat dengan laki-laki manapun aku sangat marah, termasuk kakakmu, Neji," terang Sasuke jujur. Selama ini ia memang marah jika Hinata dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya, walaupun selama ini Sasuke belum pernah dekat dengan Hinata karena takut jika ia dekat dengan Hinata maka kemungkinan besar Hinata akan tersakiti dengan kata-kata pedas yang sering diucapkannya.

" A-aku juga m-menyukai S-sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata lirih disertai warna merah yang semakin pekat di wajahnya.

" Benarkah?jangan paksakan dirimu untuk menyukaiku jika kau tidak menyukaiku, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan perasanku," kata Sasuke lemah.

" S-sungguh, aku b-benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku d-diam karena aku t-takut j-jika kau perlakukan aku s-seperti fansgirlmu. Makanya a-aku menjauhimu. A-aku juga s-senang sekali k-ketika mengetahui b-bahwa Sasuke-kun menyukaiku." jawab Hinata. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum tulus.

" Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu,Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

" Tentu saja boleh, Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata lancar juga warna merah diwajahnya yang belum hilang.

Kemudian perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, sehingga wajah merah Hinata dapat terlihat dengan jelas di mata Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke menutup matanya, kemudian...

Klik! Mikoto sedang bersembunyi di balik gorden sambil mengabadikan foto putranya dan kekasih barunya. Dengan senyuman dia segera memindah foto tersebut di laptop milik Sasuke secara diam-diam. Ia sungguh senang Sasuke mempunyai kekasih seperti Hinata. Hinata sangat cocok bila disatukan dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya Mikoto tidak sabaran sehingga mulai sekarang ia sudah merencanakan tanggal pernikahan anaknya. Padahal kan anaknya masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Omake :

Sepulang sekolah di loker...

" Hei Hinata," seru Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Sai rupanya," sahut Hinata sambil menoleh agar menghadap Sai.

" Pulang bareng yuk?" tawar Sai.

" Emm ak-...," sebelum Hinata menjawab, Sasuke telah menggandeng tangannya sambil melirik Sai.

" Dia pulang bersamaku, dan mulai sekarang kau tak usah menunggunya," kata Sasuke tegas.

" Memangnya kau siapanya? Punya hak apa kau melarangku?" tanya Sai penuh rasa ingin tahu.

" Aku...kekasihnya," sahut Sasuke santai sambil mengamati Hinata disampingnya dengan wajah merah. Kemudian ia mengecup pipi tembam Hinata pelan, membuat Sai terperangah.

Semua murid yang ada disitu langsung berteriak histeris begitu mengetahui bahwa pangeran sekolah mereka telah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

~OWARI~

* * *

A/N :

Thanks to :

anony mous : yak, ini dah dilanjut,gomen bila akhirnya kurang greget,,mkasih udah review..

Haru Natsu :gomen fic ini emang idenya pasaran,mkasih udah sempat,review anda sangat membangun sekali.

chika :ini beneran suka,hhe..salam kenal kembali,ini dah lanjut+langsung tamat..makasih udah review..

Cindilta : maaf saya tidak bisa mendeskripsikan muka sasuke-nya,hhe..ini dah dilanjut..makasih udah review,:) salam kenal


End file.
